


Messiah

by turtlebros



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Also kinda unrequited love, Angst, Drama, Gen, Kind of Biblical Metaphor? But I don't sure
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: At least he has seen the strongest Tatsumi that he'd imagined, but HiMERU never thought Kaname would hate the man he love when he told the story about how Tatsumi had 'purified' him.
Relationships: Kazehaya Tatsumi/og!HiMERU (implied), og!HiMERU & Toujou Kaname
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> When the Tatsumi dropped og!HiMERU line abt the strongest him... I just went hMMMMMMmm I know something with a three pairs of wings (and yes I immediately recognized it came from the bible thank you my elementary school-self who was a bible nerd™) after that I got idea to make this!! Also Kaname and HiMERU are twins in this!!

Sebuah buku yang ada di genggamannya merupakan buku yang sering terlihat dibaca oleh seorang Kazehaya Tatsumi. HiMERU sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa secara tiba - tiba dirinya berminat untuk mengetahui isi buku tersebut. Well, sebenarnya dia mengerti bahwa buku tersebut jelas berisi mengenai kepercayaan yang dianut oleh seorang Tatsumi. Namun, sang pemuda berambut biru merasa ia akan menemukan beberapa hal menarik selain hal - hal yang sudah sering dibicarakan oleh seorang Tatsumi mengenai buku tersebut. Hari ini merupakan hari ketiganya dalam membaca buku tersebut dan ia benar - benar merasa bahwa ada beberapa fakta menarik yang belum pernah disinggung sama sekali oleh sang pioner revolusi dari Reimei tersebut. 

Satu makhluk yang benar - benar menarik perhatian HiMERU dari buku tersebut adalah makhluk bernama Serafim. Makhluk yang memiliki tiga pasang sayap dan dapat memurnikan dengan api mereka. Sebuah bayangan terlintas di kepalanya saat itu... Mungkin dia harus memberitahu Tatsumi mengenai bayangan tersebut.

* * *

Sebuah senyum menyambut kedatangannya di dalam perpustakaan sekolah tersebut. Senyuman yang begitu terkenal di seluruh penjuru Reimei, ya tentu saja senyum yang menyambutnya merupakan senyuman milik seorang Kazehaya Tatsumi.

"Ah, HiMERU-san. Apakah kau perlu sesuatu dariku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari sang rambut turquoise. Kemudian sosok HiMERU segera berjalan untuk mendekati sosok tersebut dan seusainya ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas bergambar kepada sosok tersebut. Mata keunguan milik Tatsumi menatap dalam - dalam gambar yang diserahkan oleh HiMERU dan ia tersenyum kecil. Kertas tersebut bergambarkan dirinya dengan tiga pasang sayap dan mata yang tertutup. Menarik... Apakah maksud dari semua ini?

"Aku membayangkan itu merupakan versi terkuat darimu."

Sebelum pertanyaan diungkapkan oleh sang pendeta, sang rambut biru telah menurunkan dulu sebuah pernyataan. Oh, ini benar - benar sesuatu yang menarik. Versi terkuat dari dirinya, huh? Seorang Kazehaya Tatsumi sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan versi terkuat dari dirinya. Bagaimanapun, ia mempercayai bahwa kekuatan terbesar yang dibawanya adalah iman. Bagaimanapun, ia percaya bahwa selama ia menaruh harapan kepada Yang Maha Kuasa maka semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Namun, penggambaran yang dilakukan HiMERU mengenai versi terkuat darinya benar - benar menarik perhatiannya. Kembali lagi sang rambut turquoise memperhatikan detail dari gambar yang ada di genggamannya tersebut. Lalu, sebuah pertanyaan berhasil melintas di kepalanya. Kenapa ia menutup matanya dalam ilustrasi tersebut?

"HiMERU-san?"

Sebuah panggilan diajukan dan HiMERU menatap dalam Tatsumi dengan mata keemasannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, meski Tatsumi belumlah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaannya untuknya sosok HiMERU merasa yakin bahwa sosok tersebut tengah penasaran dengan ilustrasi yang diserahkannya tadi. Hal itu dapat dibaca jelas oleh HiMERU dari tatapan sosok bermata keunguan tersebut yang sama sekali tak meninggalkan ilustrasi di genggamannya ketika ia memanggil HiMERU.

"Aku percaya kalau Tatsumi terkuat akan menghancurkan musuhnya hanya dengan membuka matanya! Dan saat itu juga tahi lalat Tatsumi akan bertambah!"

Sebuah wajah excited ditampilkan oleh sang rambut biru. Tatsumi tersenyum mendengarnya, imajinasi yang dimiliki HiMERU mengenai dirinya benar - benar hebat, huh? Dia merupakan sosok yang selalu menolong HiMERU yang merupakan sosok yang tergolong lemah di dalam Reimei. Mungkin alasan itu yang menjadikan HiMERU memandangnya begitu tinggi? Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan, seorang Tatsumi memang merasa senang dengan pandangan HiMERU akan dirinya tetapi dia sama sekali tak ingin dimabukkan oleh pujian.

"Terimakasih, HiMERU-san. Aku sangat mengapresiasi ini. Tetapi, aku berharap kau tak memujaku secara berlebihan karena aku hanyalah manusia biasa."

Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh HiMERU. Sang pemuda berambut biru mungkin memberikan persetujuan kepada sosok Tatsumi secara fisik, tetapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia jelas memuja seorang Tatsumi Kazehaya. Bagaimanapun, sosok tersebut merupakan satu - satunya sosok yang selalu menjadi penolongnya. Sosok yang selalu bersedia menyelamatkannya. Mungkin.. suatu saat nanti Tatsumi akan menyelematkannya juga dari dirinya sendiri yang terlampau lemah.

* * *

Sebuah senyum masih terukir di bibirnya meski ia terbaring dengan lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Tatsumi benar - benar telah menyelamatkannya dari dirinya sendiri, huh?

"Dia benar - benar seorang Serafim."

Ucapan itu terucap sebagai monolog dari HiMERU dan saat itu juga sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa telinganya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai Serafim?"

Suara tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan milik saudaranya, saat itu juga mata keemasannya bertemu dengan warna mata yang sama. Sosok Kaname Toujou kini tengah berdiri dengan dua lengan disingkap di dadanya.

"Kaname!!!"

Saat itu juga HiMERU berusaha untuk berdiri -guna memeluk sang saudara kembar-. Sayangnya, saat ia hampir berada di posisi berdiri tubuhnya terlampau lemas untuk menopang badannya sendiri sehingga hampir saja ia terjatuh. Untungnya, sosok Kaname dengan sigap segera menopang HiMERU sebelum sang saudara kembar terjatuh. Sebuah helaan nafas lega langsung diajukan oleh sosok tersebut. Setelahnya Kaname langsung berusaha kembali memposisikan HiMERU untuk beristirahat di ranjangnya. Bagaimanapun, ia benar - benar mengkhawatirkan saudara kembarnya tersebut. Setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa HiMERU berada di rumah sakit ia langsung bergegas untuk mengunjungi kembarannya tersebut. Dia benar - benar membutuhkan penjelasan mengenai situasi macam apakah yang tengah membuat HiMERU terkulai dengan lemah begini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan awal dari semua ini?"

Sebuah senyum masih menempel di wajah sosok HiMERU seolah - olah insiden yang sebelumnya terjadi sama sekali tak menimpanya. Bagaimanapun, bayangan mengenai Tatsumi terkuat yang baru saja dilihat sendiri oleh mata kepalanya masih berputar di kepalanya. Sosok itu benar - benar merupakan penyelamatnya.

"Seseorang telah turun dari langit untuk menyelamatkanku!"

Sebuah kerutan tampak tampil di dahi Kaname ketika ucapan tersebut diutarakan. Wh-what? Penyelamat macam apa yang membuat seseorang terbaring dengan lemah di rumah sakit semacam ini? Apa ada seorang yang telah berhasil mencuci otak saudaranya ini sehingga ia memiliki pikiran seperti itu? Mata keemasannya menatap sosok yang benar - benar merupakan refleksi dirinya sendiri tersebut dengan dalam. Siapapun, yang tengah membuat HiMERU berada dalam situasi seperti ini harus menanggung amarahnya di masa depan nanti.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan menyelamatkan? HiMERU tidakkah kau lihat keadaanmu sekarang? Bahkan untuk berdiri saja kau tak mampu?"

Pertanyaan bertubi yang ditunjukkan untuknya membuat HiMERU memasang ekspresi seolah - olah tengah berpikir. Ia benar - benar mengingat di buku yang dulu sempat dibacanys disebutkan bahwa Serafim menggunakan apinya untuk memurnikan sesuatu dan Tatsumi merupakan seorang Serafim yang tengah berusaha memurnikannya. Memurnikannya dengan apinya supaya ia tidaklah menjadi pribadi yang lemah lagi. Oleh karena itu menurutnya luka yang tengah diterimanya bukanlah sebuah masalah.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat aku yang tak terlihat lemah lagi Kaname? Sebelum berada di sini aku telah berjuang, seseorang mendorongku untuk tak menjadi tokoh yang lemah lagi. Bukannya aku harus berterimakasih padanya dan menyebutnya sebagai penyelamatku?"

Sialan, emosi benar - benar membuncah di kepala Kaname ketika kata - kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut HiMERU. Penyelamat brengsek macam apa yang membiarkan sosok yang diselamatkannya terluka? Kaname benar - benar akan mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang tengah berhasil membuat kembarannya seolah - olah tengah dicuci otak begini.

"HiMERU, kau tahu kan penyelamat tak akan melukai orang yang diselamatkannya?"

Sebuah anggukan lemah diberikan oleh sang saudara kembar, tetapi sebuah sanggahan muncul di batinnya. Tatsumi tidaklah bermaksud menyakitinya, ia tahu pasti akan hal itu. HiMERU merupakan sosok yang layak disalahkan karena dia ikut campur tanpa peringatan, bagaimanapun dia hanya ingin membalas pertolongan yang diberikan oleh Tatsumi selama ini. Oleh sebab itu, ia berusaha untuk ikut maju bersama sang pemuda turquoise tersebut. Saat dirinya memutuskan untuk ikut maju bersama Tatsumi di sanalah ia merasa telah dilemparkan ke dalam api pemurnian untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik daripada dirinya yang sebelumnya. Bagi sosok HiMERU, sosok Tatsumi yang berhasil mendorongnya tersebut merupakan Tatsumi terkuat yang pernah ia bayangkan. Tatsumi yang benar - benar merupakan jelmaan dari Serafim.

"Tapi Serafim memurnikan sesuatu dengan apinya."

Ketika kata Serafim terluncur lagi dari bibir sang saudara kembar, Kaname menaruh tatapan heran pada sosok HiMERU. Apa gerangan yang dimaksud dengan Serafim oleh HiMERU? Kaname sama sekali belum pernah mendengar mengenai hal tersebut.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan Serafim? Kenapa aku tak pernah mendengarnya?"

Ekspresi berpikir terpampang di wajah Kaname saat itu juga. Kemudian HiMERU berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan mengenai makhluk terkuat di dalam buku yang dulu sempat dibacanya tersebut. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menyebutkan nama Tatsumi kepada sang saudara kembar tetapi ia yakin hal tersebut malah akan makin menenggelamkan sosok Kaname dalam kebingungan. Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan sebelum akhirnya HiMERU memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Mereka makhluk terkuat, mereka dapat memurnikan sesuatu dengan api mereka. Lihat, aku telah dimurnikan oleh salah satu dari mereka dengan apinya. Kaname!!! Aku merasa aku bukan pribadi yang lemah lagi? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Memurnikan dengan api, huh? Kaname benar - benar tidak mengerti dengan apa gerangan yang membuat sang saudara kembar berpikir begini. Namun, satu hal yang ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa siapapun yang telah berhasil membawa saudara kembarnya dalam posisi seperti ini akan berurusan dengannya nanti.

"HiMERU...."

Suara lirih dikeluarkan oleh Kaname, ia tahu HiMERU merupakan sosok yang selalu memandang segala sesuatu dari sisi positifnya. Namun, memandang keadaannya yang tak bisa dibilang sepele ini dengan begitu positif benar - benar membuat Kaname mengkhawatirkan dang saudara kembar. Mata keemasan yang sama persis dengan miliknya itu kemudian menatapnya dalam dan sebuah pernyataan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut sosok HiMERU.

"Kaname... Seorang Seraphim hanya menggunakan kedua sayapnya untuk terbang."

Kaname memasang ekspresi bingung ketika mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan dengan nada lemah tersebut. Apa relevansi dari hanya dua sayap yang digunakan untuk terbang dari makhluk yang disebut Serafim ini dengan keadaan HiMERU yang sekarang? Lagipula, siapa gerangan yang sedari tadi disebut sebagai Serafim oleh sang saudara kembar? Berjuta pertanyaan masih terus membanjiri otaknya. Namun, konsentrasinya langsung buyar ketika sosok HiMERU melanjutkan penuturannya.

"Dua sayapnya mereka gunakan untuk menutupi mukanya karena mereka tak mau meninggikan diri mereka, dua sayapnya yang lain mereka gunakan untuk menutup kaki mereka untuk mencegah ketidak kudus-an, dan kedua sayap mereka yang digunakan untuk terbang merupakan lambang dedikasi mereka."

Sosok Kaname mungkin merupakan sosok yang menyukai misteri dan menikmati seni berpikir untuk memecahkan misteri, tetapi pernyataan yang diungkapkan HiMERU mengenai Serafim merupakan pernyataan yang terdengar random dan entah darimana asalanya. Sebuah kerutan tercipta di keningnya, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada saudara kembarnya tersebut?

"Tatsumi memiliki status sebagai siswa spesial tetapi ia menganggap dirinya sama seperti siswa yang lain, ia juga selalu melindungiku sebagai sosok yang lemah di sekolah, dan dia benar - benar berdedikasi untuk merombak sistem yang ada. Dia benar - benar merupakan seorang Serafim, bukan?"

Ketika nama Tatsumi disebutkan sosok Kaname menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oh, sepertinya sosok ini yang akan berurusan dengannya nanti. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah HiMERU dan akhirnya sebuah kalimat berhasil dilontarkan olehnya.

"Tatsumi Kazehaya merupakan Seraphim yang telah berhasil melakukan tugasnya untuk memurnikanku! Aku harap kau bisa mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihku padanya?"

Ucapan tersebut diucapkan dengan nada yang makin melemah. Sebuah rasa tak aman benar - benar mengguncang Kaname saat itu juga, dan tanpa diduga sosok HiMERU secara tiba - tiba memejamkan matanya. Ekspresi panik jelas dimunculkan oleh sosok Kaname. Apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi?

"HiMERU? HiMERU? HiMERU?" 

Panggilan dengan nada panik diutarakan kepada sosok yang tengah terkulai lemah di ranjang tersebut. Sebuah upaya untuk menggoncangkan tubuh milik HiMERU juga dilakukan oleh sang saudara kembar. Sayangnya, semua yang dilakukannya berbuah nihil. Saat itu juga Kaname berlari dari kamar rawat inap sang saudara kembar untuk mencari petugas kesehatan terdekat.

* * *

Saat sang saudara kembar dinyatakan dalam status koma, emosi makin membuncah di benak Kaname. Ia memanfaatkan tangannya untuk meninju udara kosong. Tatsumi Kazehaya merupakan sosok brengsek yang berhasil membawa sauadarakembarnya dalam situasi seperti ini. HiMERU merupakan sosok yang sama sekali tak pantas untuk berada dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Kaname menggunakan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan milik HiMERU. Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan, HiMERU merupakan seseorang yang selalu mencerahkan hari - harinya sedari mereka masih kanak - kanak. Bisa dikatakan bahwa di antara mereka HiMERU merupakan sang optimis ketika Kaname merupakan sang pesimis. Ia sama sekai tak bisa membayangkan akan seburuk apa hari - harinya tanpa adanya kehadiran sosok HiMERU.

"HiMERU...."

Suara lirih dikeluarkan untuk memanggil sang saudara kembar. Kejadian hari ini benar - benar membawanya dalam suasana shock. Bagi Kaname, HiMERU merupakan jiwa yang paling murni di dunia ini. Kehilangan saudara kembarnya untuk sementara waktu begini sepertinya benar - benar akan menaruh Kaname di dalam jurang kegelapan. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya tanpa HiMERU. Bagaimanapun, mereka merupakan saudara kembar yang selalu menopang satu sama lain. Kaname mengingat bagaimana orang tua mereka menolak mentah - mentah keinginan HiMERU untuk menjadi idol. Sementara itu, dirinya tetap mendukung saudara kembarnya itu untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. 

"HiMERU.... Kenapa?"

Ia memperat genggamannya pada tangan HiMERU. Ingatan milik Kaname kini tengah mereka ulang semua kejadian yang melibatkan HiMERU sedari mereka kecil hingga momen yang baru saja terjadi dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Kaname mengingat bagaimana HiMERU merupakan sessorang yang akan menenangkannya ketika ia menangis. Memorinya berputar ke masa lalu di mana ia sempat menghilang dan HiMERU berhasil menemukannya. Mungkin itu merupakan saat pertama dan terakhir kali Kaname menangis sebelum hari ini?

* * *

_Beberapa tahun yang lalu_

"KANAME! KANAME!!!!"

Teriakan panik tersebut tertangkap oleh telinga sang anak yang tengah menangis di dalam kepanikan tersebut. Matanya membulat tak percaya ketika ia melihat sosok yang memiliki tampilan identik dengannya itu muncul di hadapannya. Sosok Kaname langsung berlari kepada sosok itu dan memeluknya. Sebuah tangisan pecah begitu saja.

"Hi-HiMERU? A-ku a-ku ta-ta-kut."

Ucapan yang terjeda - jeda sebagai efek samping dari tangisan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kaname tersebut membuat HiMERU menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung saudara kembarnya tersebut. HiMERU sama sekali belum pernah melihat Kaname menangis dan panik sebelumnya.

"Shhh, Kaname. Aku di sini. Kau tak perlu takut lagi."

Sebuah kelegaan muncul di hati sosok Kaname. Dia benar - benar berterimakasih atas kehadiran sang saudara kembar. 

* * *

Memori itu masih benar - benar terukir jelas di kepala Kaname, HiMERU merupakan sosok yang benar - benar berarti baginya. Saudara kembarnya tersebut selalu punya sebuah cara untuk menghiburnya dalam segala situasi. Kini, ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa air mata yang mengalir dari matanya makin berlimpah. Kaname benar - benar tak bisa membayangkan sebuah kehidupan tanpa adanya HiMERU di sisinya.

"HiMERU.... Aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Ia mengungkapkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga HiMERU dengan berbisik. Permintaan yang diucapkan HiMERU sebelum sang saudara kembar terjatuh dalam keadaannya sekarang merupakan permintaan yang terlampau berat. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kazehaya Tatsumi? Untuk apa? Lagipula, pemuda itu yang berhasil membawa HiMERU kepada keadaan yang sekarang? Kalau memang sosok tersebut penyelamat seharusnya ia tak akan membuat sosok HiMERU jatuh dalam koma seperti sekarang kan?

Sebuah pelukan diberikan sosok Kaname kepada sosok HiMERU yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Kau adalah saudara terbaik yang bisa aku minta, HiMERU. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan si brengsek Kazehaya itu nanti. Maafkan aku, tapi bagiku dia bukan penyelamatmu."

* * *

Tatsumi memadang tak percaya sebuah surat yang tengah digenggamnya. Apa gerangan yang telah diperbuatnya? HiMERU merupakan sosok yang seharusnya ia lindungi tapi kenapa ia malah menghancurkan sosok tersebut? Pengirim surat itu tersebut memang tidaklah diketahui tapi pengirimnya berani menjamin informasi yang dimiliknya merupakan informasi yang valid.

HiMERU....? Berada dalam keadaan koma? Dan dia merupakan penyebab dari semua ini? Dia benar - benar bukan sosok yang baik, huh? Sebuah helaan nafas dikeluarkan oleh sang rambut turquoise mungkin dia benar - benar perlu melakukan refleksi diri atas apa yang tengah menimpa sosok HiMERU. Bagaimanapun, isi dari surat tersebut berhasil membuatnya berpikir keras mengenai segala tindakannya. Mugnkin ia telah mengambil posisi yang salah untuk menjadi pelindung dari sang rambut biru karena pada akhirnya ia hanya menyakitinya? Sebuah tawa miris dikeluarkan oleh Tatsumi sebuah doa teralun dadi bibirnya.

"Bapa, ampuni aku karena aku telah melukai orang yang tak berdosa."

**Author's Note:**

> Since og!HiMERU is said as fragile I just went... What If he is actually glad to be put on his current situation so he feels no longer fragile??? So the reason Kaname hates Tatsumi is not bc what he had done to HiMERU but he's actually mad at Tatsumi bc HiMERU still being thankful despite his situation??? HAHAHAHAHHA MAYHAPS I'M JUST REALLY EVIL TO THINK LIKE THAT, EH? anyway as alwayas I appreciated kudos and comments!! :D


End file.
